la creacion de un bebe y la union de la familia
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia tiene como diferencia la participacion de 4 nuevos personajes los avisos de siempre estan dentro del la historia


**La creación y unión de la familia**

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia pasara lo mismo de la anterior es decir que no saldrá las edades pero si saldrán los nombres de los personajes en esta historia también redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia sigue la misma temática aquí añadiré aun bebe al que llamare Ramiro y Dario que es el hijo de Dana y Nico Hijo de Hades tiene como un don añadido el respirar en el agua como un hijo del dios del mar por un regalo de Terry.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro,Dana, Darío

Narrador: Hoy los tres grandes dioses del olimpo junto con Sus mujeres e hijos semidioses , magos y grupos más familiares fueron al lago a crear a un bebe con la sangre tanto mágica, como de pokemons mas el icor de dioses en la cual iba a ser inmortal pero sería comprensivo tendría un corazón noble y bondadoso tendría las capacidades de un halfa

En realidad sería un maestro en armas porque la sangre de Damián había información de eso y tendría muchas virtudes además de que él va ser el único entre dioses con una esencia pero era sutil y serviría para eso, esperaron a que el recipiente que iba a ser la forma esquelética fuera capaz de aguantar la combinación de las sangres de los presentes cuando el cuenco de plata irrompible y magia estuvo listo comenzaron con el ritual de formación.

Canuto y los magos excepto Harry: Toma pequeño que nuestra sangre sea parte de ti y te puedas proteger de la maldad.

Los hijos de bat exceptuando a Percy, Harry, Danny, Dani, Dick y Damián: ten de nuestra sangre que te de el instinto de supervivencia

Todos los semidioses: Ten pequeño la sangre de tus hermanos de los cuales te damos nuestra lealtad y fortaleza

Sally y Alfred: Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti la luz del conocimiento de la vulnerabilidad mas sin ser afectarte y al mismo tiempo se te faciliten las demás lenguas.

Los pokemons Lengua: toma pequeño que a través de nuestra sangre puedas conocer nuestra forma de ver el mundo y al mismo tiempo puedas cambiar a voluntad

Los tres Grandes: Vamos pequeño llego la hora de que nazcas a través de nuestra sangre mesclada con la de todos los presentes y que puedas usar todo los dones que posees

Narrador de nuevo: El tiempo paso y los tres dioses mas la familia estaban en el olimpo las cosas estuvieron tranquilas entre todos: Ares le dio el poder de resistencia, Afrodita le prometió que no jugaría con su corazón mas seria su guía ,Hermes le dio la capacidad de crear bromas sin ser detectado, Hecatte le dio un par de regalos vivos tendría un padrino animago , un elfo domestico una varita de pluma de fénix cubierta con una escama de alas de ángel con forma de rayo hecha con un manto de alga, cubierta de hueso mas resistente del inframundo cubierto con madera de roble, Apolo le dio la capacidad del arte, Arceus el dios pokémon le regalo un hijo suyo llamado Eon que al igual que los mews el tenia todos los movimientos de los demás Pokémons además de que puede mega evolucionar le pusieron el pokémon dentro de un collar que siempre llevaría al cuello ,la diosa de los animales le dio el don del habla y entender a los animales.

Después todos se fueron a descansar pero ese día el pequeño niño fue alejado de su familia y todos se pusieron tristes pero a pesar de eso no hubo peleas entre los grandes eso si todos lo buscaron pero nada asi que todos pidieron que cualquier criatura lo encuentre y lo proteja del peligro. Mientras eso pasa el niño que ellos buscan se ha vuelto una leyenda conocido como el pequeño guerrero o fenómeno además de la pérdida de su guardián , el descubrimiento de sus habilidades el que vive en una casa solo y ya sabe de su pasado el pronto pasara por otras cosas peores que la muerte.

Ramiro: Me llamo Ramiro tengo 12 años y estoy en sexto año en Howarts ustedes preguntan porque voy en ese grado bueno entre con 10 años de edad y tenía dos amigos y mi padrino pues os digo que hace 3 años entramos en una época muy oscura porque aparecieron los magos oscuros llamados mortifagos para desgracia entramos en guerra en ese tiempo estaba en segundo y para resumir me todo es que ya no tengo a mi padrino ni a uno de mis amigos además de que murió el director de nuestra escuela y al mismo tiempo guardián y figura paterna. En realidad los único amigos reales a sido mi lechuza Rafael, mi serpiente tricelafica osio,aurorius y deidad, mi varita y mi pokémon Adan.

Mis amigos que me quedan son los gemelos(Sailon y Soilan), Dina, francisco, scam y leo y una amiga que comparto con toya que era mi amigo Leo es de slifering mientas Dina es de reclaw y es especial gracias a ellos aprendí sobre los dioses griegos incluso gracias a ellos también pude cumplir con la profecía y ya hay luz mas sin embargo me sentía vacio casi llega el verano lo cual significa que me voy a casa pero voy a estar solo de eso seguro mas no me importa además que según la ley yo no podría hacer magia pero debido a que necesito protegerme, he sido un héroe y estoy en sexto se me ha otorgado el permiso de realizar la magia siempre y cuando no use los hechizos prohibidos les pregunte a mis amigos si quieren ir a mi casa y ellos aceptaron incluso Leo y bueno yo decidí ir al lago de la gente marina y me fije que el calamar gigante no jugo conmigo como suele hacerlo entonces me fije en una sirena que parecía que quería que la siguiera eso me sorprendió porque había un chico que parecía de mi edad el cual se presentó como Dario y yo le dije mi nombre y parecía como inspeccionándome como si supiera algo porque me miraba con algo parecido a la añoranza, hablamos de varias cosas entonces el me pregunto si yo sabia de dioses yo le dije que no se mucho pero algo entonces el me dijo que nos viéramos en verano en el tres escobas yo pregunte si puedo llevar a unos amigos el me dijo que si pero también que les avisara que iban a ser transportados a otro lugar después me dijo la hora y bueno yo también volvi fuera. Para descansar porque pronto iba a ser un viaje un poco ruidoso por mis ex amigo y amiga y tenia aun cosas que pensar como la parte de como sabia de mis otras habilidades, como hablar con los animales o transformarme en pokémon o la de respirar bajo el agua por no decir que se mas idiomas y además que se usar todas las armas humanas , dibujar o conocer las bromas y saber contra restarlas. Además de mover las auras oscuras como lo hice en el tiempo oscuro solo para sobrevivir.

Entonces llegamos a la estación y vi como los gemelos,Dina,Scam,Francisco y Leo se apartaron de los otros y me esperaron para ir a mi casa pero vi a la madre de mis amigos quien solo saludo y me pregunto si estaba bien y lo de siempre entonces vi que mi ex amigo se quejaba porque sus hermanos se quedarían mas ellos pusieron cara de poker y se vinieron hacia mi entonces vi que mi amiga al ver a mi grupito decidio que ella también vendría si bien es mi amiga y una hermana pero podría traicionarnos como cuando eligio ir en el bando de su ex amigo para supuestamente sobrevivir pero al ver que ella quería ver lo que pasaba y es verano no me importaba tanto ya no tenia a ningún familiar humano mas entonces guio a sus amigos a la casa que se le fue dada junto a demás elemento al llegar se dio cuenta de lo ordenada que estaba y fueron a la cocina y había comida ahí pero eso no era todo sino que había una carta del motivo en fin decidimos comer un dejar las maletas ahí y comer y explicarles la situación completa cuando acabo todos quedaron en shock pero luego les dijeron que ellos prometían no decírselo a nadie además de que ellos irían con el porque tenían ganas de conocer la verdad incluso la novia de su ex amigo tuvo ganas de ir Yo les dije que yo no quiero ninguna traición y haríamos un juramento de lealtad entonces saque un pergamino de lealtades que cree con ayuda de mi padrino la cual hicimos muchos de echo hicimos trillones de ellos y nos habíamos divertido haciéndolos entonces decidí que haría una copia de este una vez escrito el trato.

Laia: Yo me sentí fuera de lugar en la estación como si fuera a pasar algo que cambie mi vida cuando llegamos tuve un presentimiento de algo me estuviera llevando hacia otro lugar como si quisiera que cortara con mi novio entonces decidí que iria porque el también es mi amigo y a lo mejor será mas divertido que estar encerrados en una habitación y eso hice después de que llegamos vimos la comida y el nos contó todo me enfurecí un poco por no haberlo dicho antes pero después lo entendí y no dije nada entonces el nos dijo que no quería ninguna traición y que haríamos un juramento y que esperáramos ahí y asi lo hicimos mientras lo experabamos frente a nosotros apareció una sombra rara pero parecía que no nos iba a molestar sino que paso de largo a otro lugar yo espero que Ramiro este bien.

Dina: Hoy hicimos el juramento de lealtad el cual nos hizo sentir un poco mas cansados pero al mismo tiempo nos creo un vinculo mental raro en el cual se nos mostro cosas y vi cosas que no hubiera ni previsto saber entonces escuchamos a Ramiro dándonos la explicación de lo que hizo cuando creo el trato además de la creación de una copia y luego el como seria la visita y finalmente el uso de este vinculo después nos fuimos a descansar

Ya han pasado cinco días del verano y hasta ahora ha sido divertido porque hemos jugado con el pokémon de Ramiro hemos jugado con algunos hechizos y no te lo pierdas hemos visto las cartas del idiota hermano de los gemelos un dia vimos a Laia estresada por la cantidad de cartitas que le mando y todos veíamos que no podía responderle entonces se me ocurrió una idea y los demás me apoyaron entonces Laia me pregunto si iba a ser una broma yo le dije que no porque pronto llegaría el dia que iban a saber la verdad de su amigo pero el seria un invasor y además que era mejor que le dijera lo que sentía y ella me dio la razón y pregunto como lo haríamos entonces le dije que me dejara todas las cartas entonces le pedi a leo el favor que me ayudara a pegarlas para ver cómo responderle y asi lo hicimos entonces vi como los gemelos hicieron muecas y la verdad era demasiado empalagoso asi que después de leerlo vi como nuestro anfitrión busco su libro de dibujo y vimos que lo pinto todo entonces nos dijo como podemos ayudar a que le diga como se siente sin ser insultante después de que se fueran las lechuzas nos reímos un poco de lo que llegaría mañana entre tanto nos fuimos a preparar porque nos reuniríamos con aquel ser pasado mañana vamos a reunirnos con lo que pienso que son semidioses lo se porque un primo mío es uno pero a pesar de serlo se puede confundir con un humano corriente pero no lo es el creo que es hijo del infierno porque puede mover sombras.

Dario: Estoy cansado de la tristeza que he preguntado cual es la causa mi tío y padrino Terry me conto que hace unos pocos años entre todos crearon un niño que tenía un montón de dones especiales ellos lo crearon con un olor sutil entonces lo entendí se debía tratar de saber dónde esta le pusieron un olor para que fuera un guía por si lo perdía sin embargo no lo encontraron pero que no han perdido la esperanza ya que es inmortal la diosa de la magia nos dio un poco de información de ese pequeño que mataron al mago guardián pero que está a salvo por ahora y nos explicó todo entonces todos pensaron que era hora de ir con ellos al menos durante el verano y vi que todos estaban de acuerdo les pregunte a los tres grandes si podía ir a darle el mensaje y Dick se le ocurrió una idea y era muy buena se trata de que fuéramos Nico, Taliha, Annabet, los cinco hermanos y yo por parte de los dioses Apolo y Hecatte después nos encontraríamos con los demás en el campamento mestizo y de ahí vamos a olimpo para ver a los demás dioses para contestar las preguntas Todos asentimos y le pregunte a la misma diosa de allí y me dijo que si y me dio una varita y una explicación de lo que debía saber de ese mundo me dio un lugar en el tres escobas y me fui a comenzar mi búsqueda de un karpa para que me dejara entrar en su reino ellos me dijeron que podía entrar y les pregunte de un niño que era de mi edad y ellos me contaron de el que bajaba casi todas las noches y que era probable que bajara esa asi que pregunte si por esa noche para poder cumplir con mi tarea ellos me dijeron que si entonces pasee un rato y después fui a descansar hasta que fuera la hora que me dijeron que bajaría entonces escuche a una sirena en peligro la ayude y nos volvimos amigos le pregunte si ella podía guiar al pequeño hacia mi para hablar ella asintió y me pregunto si podía dejarle unas monedas griegas le dije que si y asi fue yo le di las monedas antes y fui a dormir sono mi alarma programada para ir al encuentro me sente en la fuente de la plaza central entonces lo vi ese presencia era como la de sus padres también pude ver a tío Dick y los demás pero lo mas visible eran los dioses entonces se puso en guardia entonces me pregunto el como podía respirar bajo el agua y le dije que yo no le puedo contestar en ese momento le di el mensaje después de eso me pregunto si podía llevar amigos entonces yo recordé lo que me dijeron que si el me pregunta yo le diga que si entonces le di mi respuesta entonces le dije e l mensaje y me fui y el también para el tres escobas mi amiga me llevo hasta donde encontré con el karpa . mientras iba de camino me encontré con un chico alrededor de mi edad eso me dio mala astilla y fui a ver porque esta aquí ese niño entonces llegue a mi habitación y vi a mewtwo allí en mi cama entonces lo movi y el despertó entonces me pregunto como fue y le conté todo incluso que he visto que tiene un glamour y el me dio la información que me interesaba le dije que me hiciera el favor de prevenirles que ante de hablara conmigo se ocuparan de el y mewtwo se fue de inmediato a cumplir el vuelve sobre las dos de la mañana me dijo como iban a hacerlo y yo pensé que seria divertido y el coincidió fuimos a comer y luego a dormir.

Laia: Ese idiota me ha escrito que estaba alojado en tres escobas durante cinco días y quería verme para que tuviéramos un polvo y hablar a mi no me importaría perder la virginidad ni eso pero el esta cambiando mucho es muy oscuro asi que les pregunte si me acompañan ellos dijeron que si y fuimos al encuentro con el entonces le dije que no quería seguir con el entonces el se puso violento pero sus gemelos me protegieron si embargo vi que ello salieron volando pensé que iba a ser mi fin pero no fue asi vi un entei gigante frente a mi y el le lanzo el hechizo asecino pero veo una muralla de cristal los gemelos vieron que el estaba hiriendo a su amigo se pusieron al frente de nosotras cuando pensé que iba a pasar la barrera había aparecido un rayo rojizo que lo mato luego se acercó al Entei y le curo le dijo que era hora de ver su transformación de nuevo y que no se preocupara que nadie mas que Dario y nosotros lo vimos entonces vimos a un grupo de once personas doce si cuentas el de la habitación y dos pokemons entonces le explicaron que la madre de ellos ya sabían de la muerte de el asi que nada entonces cambiamos de tema y ellos y nosotros nos presentamos y nos dijeron que si estábamos listos ellos nosotros dijimos que si les preguntábamos a donde íbamos y ellos nos dijeron que al campamento mestizo eso nos sorprendio porque era un lugar para los hijos de semidioses entonces yo vi hacia fuera del vehiculo y solo se veía la ciudades y arboles entonces me quede dormida al rato

Dario: Yo estuve hablando con los gemelos sobre como podría crear un broma nueva obviamente que Hermes podría darme ideas pero pueden llegar a ser un poco ugh entonces vi a la que era la novia de ese idiota y podía ver a una mujer bonita la cosa era que me estaba imprimando de la pequeña le pregunte en que grado iba ella ellos me dijeron que ella estaba en quinto y el sexto entonces vi que era joven pero yo esperaría para hacerla mia entonces le pregunte de sus padres y ellos me contaron que ella les borro la mente entonces lo entendí ella se vale por su cuenta por el hechizo desmemorizante entonces podría hacerla mia que era lo que quería pero iria suave para ganarla cortejarla en secreto se que es vil pero la quiero hacer mia entonces vi que estaba temblando me quite mi chaqueta se la puse encima para que se caliente un poco pensé que me iban a morder pero no todos estaban en su mundo por una hora mas cuando llegamos todos vieron al pequeño dios entonces comenzó todo el calvario pero antes hecatte le quitaron el glamour entonces llego la hora del abrazo pudimos ver unas lagrimas las cuales fueron limpiadas por la abuela Sally Y el se sentía en casa entonces ellos dijeron que les daría un tour y los demás experarian fuera ellos fueron y yo fui a hablar con la diosa del amor y ella me dijo lo que ella sentía y también que ella sentía mi lealtad y que quería estar con migo pero que dudaba ella me dijo que iba a ayudar a que ella se declare pero que valla cortejando.

Narrador: Voy a terminar de resumir ya que podría alargarme mucho la historia termina de esta forma:

Laia y Dario se casan

Los gemelos se quedan con el dios de las bromas

Dina y Leo se unen al grupo de los meta deTerry

Ramiro se queda en el campamento mestizo junto con los semidioses

Los tres grandes están felices de poder unir de nuevo a la gran familia.


End file.
